The Labyrinth: IZ style!
by Kimi the Kenlei
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Gaz wishes Dib away and has to go get him back in 13 hours or else he'll be turned into a goblin. But why is Zim saying he's Jareth, and what other insanity will be ther to meet her? R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or Labyrinth. *Sobs*  
  
Yes, this IS yet another lesser authors attempt at copying the great Spectra. I'm sorry Spectra! I, Kimi the Kenlei, bow down to you greatness! I hope you forgive me, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! I'm also sorry for the bad script form and the OOCness. Well, here's chapter one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dib: And then he escaped! But one day, one day, I'll capture that alien scum! The he'll be nothing more than another episode of Mysterious Mysteries!  
  
Gaz: Dib, SHUT UP! I just got this new game, Labyrinth: The Legend of Jareth, and I'm NOT going to be beaten on the first level because you're distracting me AGAIN!  
  
Dib: ...  
  
Gaz: Better.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Dib: Not the Chicken foot episode again! When are they gonna get some more material for the show and stop playing the reruns?  
  
Gaz: Dib, this is the fourth time I've told you and I'm not gonna tell you again! SHUT UP!  
  
Dib: *Sighs*  
  
One hour later...  
  
Dib: Good night G-!  
  
Gaz: SHUT UP! (Rowr! PMS-sy, isn't she? XP)  
  
Dib: O.O Geez...  
  
Gaz: *Talking to herself* I wish I could make Dib go away just like the girl in this game did to HER annoying brother. Hmm... Maybe I can...  
  
Dib: Gaz, have you seen my toothbrush?  
  
Gaz: Why would I know where you stupid toothbrush is? Now, leave me alone!  
  
Dib: 9_9;;; Whatever...  
  
Gaz: It's tempting... But I can't *Goes to the fridge* ....Dib drank the last soda... He will PAY! I wish the goblins would come and take him away right now!  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out and Gaz could hear shuffling and struggling in her brothers room.  
  
Gaz: *Walking up the stairs* I wonder....  
  
Gaz opened the door to Dib's room and peeked inside.  
  
Gaz: ...Dib?  
  
But no answer came. His window was wide open and the curtains were fluttering with the wind.  
  
Gaz: Dib, this isn't funny! Where are you? ...You'd better speak up soon or I'm going to find you and make you pay!  
  
She heard giggling coming from behind her but when she turned around, nothing was there. So she searched the room and beat the crap out of every goblin she could find.  
  
Jareth: *Flying into the room* Stop that at once!  
  
Gaz: *Not listening* Whiner, I'm not even hitting you that hard!  
  
Jareth: Grr-! Stop of suffer the wrath of JARETH!  
  
She finally turns around to see who else but Jareth, The Goblin King.  
  
Gaz: Zim? What the heck are you doing here? ...And what's with the spandex?  
  
Indeed, the Zim look-alike was clad in skintight spandex. (::Wipes up her drool::)  
  
Jareth: I am not 'Zim.' I am Jareth, the SUPERIOR Goblin king!  
  
Gaz: Riiiiight... Do you know where Dib is?  
  
Jareth: I have taken your large-headed brother to my castle upon your request.  
  
Gaz: Uh... Thanks I guess..  
  
Jareth: I can understand you want to get your pathetic brother back but... Why aren't you pleading for your brother back yet...?  
  
Gaz: I don't want him.  
  
Jareth: But he's your brother, you shared the same test-tube!  
  
Gaz: Well....  
  
~*~Gaz's Mental Image~*~  
  
Gaz: Dad! We're ready to go to Bloaty's!  
  
Prof. Membrane: Wait! Where is your brother?  
  
Gaz: He's been taken by a evil king to be turned into a goblin. C'mon, let's go!  
  
Prof. Membrane: Oh no we don't! This is family night, that means Dib too! We'll just have to wait until he turns human again...  
  
Gaz: Grr-!  
  
~*~ End of Gaz's Mental Image~*~  
  
Gaz: Maybe your right... Well, give him back then. NOW!  
  
Jareth: First you have to run my labyrinth in 13 hours or you'll never see your brother again!  
  
Gaz: Damn.  
  
They disappear then re-appear again, this time on a dusty hill just above a difficult looking maze with twist and turns everywhere and booby traps galore.  
  
Gaz: Pft, it doesn't look THAT hard...  
  
Jareth: It's harder than you think little Gazzy...  
  
Gaz: Call me Gazzy again and I'll rip out your organs through your throat and shove them up your little green ass, got it?!  
  
Jareth: O.O Er... Yeah, yeah. Whatever.  
  
Gaz: Guess I better get going now...  
  
Jareth: Turn back, pathetic human worm baby, before it's too late!  
  
Gaz: Piss off Green Boy...  
  
Jareth: Fine! Like I really cared if you have your squeedly spooch violently ripped out by one of my minions! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *Cough, cough, gasp* Okay, I'm not gonna do that again...  
  
Jareth disappeared leaving Gaz to her thoughts.  
  
Gaz: Oh yes, Dib will PAY for making me go through this crap!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! There's chapter one for ya! Hope you liked it! Please R & R and I'll update as soon as possible, kay? And a big Thank you for Neko-chan for uploading this for me! THANKIES NEKO!!! Remember, R & R! ^_~


End file.
